encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 83
Pakiusap is the eighty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 9, 2016. Summary Pirena appears on Hagorn's left side. Hagorn noticed and gets hold of her sword hand. Agane rushes to help, but Danaya appears on Hagorn's right side and prevents Agane from interfering. Danaya was alarmed when Hagorn took out the Fire Gem and teleports away with Pirena. Hagorn's fire misses the Sang'gres. Hagorn says he will never be in peace as long as the Sang'gres exist. Agane says she will help search for them. Hagorn tells her to obey his prior order. Pirena and Danaya teleport to Pirena's former room. Pirena asked her why she intervened. Danaya says she only saved her. Danaya says Pirena is weak without her gem. Pirena said she would use her knowledge and experience to defeat Hagorn, which Amihan and Danaya lacked. Danaya tried to attack Pirena but they were attacked by Hathors who entered the room. Agane greets LilaSari. LilaSari looks for Hagorn, so Agane told her he had been attacked by Pirena and Danaya. LilaSari said she has met Pirena but was intrigued by Danaya. Hagorn tells the Encantados to point out the location of the Sang'gres, for they will be rewarded with gold and high command in his army. Aquil was disguised and heard Hagorn's order. Hagorn orders the Sapiryans under Asval to spy on those who do not obey. Pirena blames Danaya for the failure of her plot, because she was noisy, ever since childhood. Danaya retorts that Pirena was the noisy one. Pirena noticed a different chest, which was not hers. LilaSari entered the room and said it was hers. LilaSari asked Pirena what she was doing there. Pirena said she was only gathering her stuff. LilaSari asked who Danaya is. Danaya introduced herself. LilaSari said it was a beautiful name, but does not suit her. Danaya asked LilaSari who she is. Pirena said she is her replacement as queen. Danaya says she knew that, but does not wish to recognize her, because she has only one queen, her sister Queen Amihan. Pirena and LilaSari were angered and picked up their weapons, but only LilaSari actually fought with Danaya. LilaSari disarmed Danaya, getting hold of her arnis sticks. LilaSari said she doesn't seem to be proficient in using them. Danaya recovered possession of her arnis sticks, saying they still suited her better, and LilaSari is the one not suited to Lireo. LilaSari said she had been in Lireo first. Danaya said that even though LilaSari came first, she is the new one. LilaSari opens her chest and obtains two large arnis sticks. LilaSari said they'll see who is better. Pirena merely drank wine while Danaya and LilaSari fought each other. LilaSari hit Danaya at the back, but Danaya was able to retaliate. LilaSari got annoyed and was about to remove her mask, so Pirena got alarmed and teleported away with Danaya. LilaSari said they would pay. Pirena asked Danaya if she feels something strange, and if she could still move her body. Danaya wonders why Pirena teleported them away. Pirena said she had saved her, for LilaSari has the power to petrify. Ybarro opens the palace of Sapiro to their rebel forces. Amihan thanks him for this. Ybarro said that Hathoria had destroyed his father's kingdom before, but the foundations are still intact. Amihan said Lireo would help reestablish the kingdom once their enemies are defeated. Ybarro looks at his kantao, which glowed gold. Ybarro said the rise of Sapiro is at hand. Wantuk announced the arrival of Aquil. Aquil reported that Hagorn's reward is great, so many may be tempted. Imaw said only those with evil disposition would take Hagorn's offer. Muros announced Danaya's arrival. Danaya said she met Hagorn's new queen. LilaSari informed Hagorn about Danaya's attack. Hagorn asked her if she was hurt. LilaSari said Danaya would not be the one who could hurt her. Hagorn said LilaSari is brave, and that was why he married her. Amihan said it was great that Pirena saved Danaya from LilaSari. Amihan said neither of the two of them should be lost. Danaya agreed that there are only two of them, since she is not relying on Pirena anymore. Danaya still wished they have Alena, even if she doesn't have her Brilyante. Amihan agrees that Alena is a great loss, and looks at Ybarro. Agua and turtle-Alena return to Old Etheria. Agua greets Evades. Evades asked why they were there again, for he had already thrown them out. Agua said she cannot stop until she had complied with what she had been ordered to do, for she would not be able to return to the Water Gem, her home. Evades admired her loyalty and allowed her to pick a fruit but told her to choose wisely, for even though any fruit there could restore Alena's life and form, it has a side effect. Agua asked what type of side effect there is. Evades said there are two types — a blessing of good fortune, or a curse of misfortune. Agua says she has no choice, since Alena must return to her true form. Evades says Alena's fate is in her hands. Aquil asked Danaya where she is going. Danaya said the land of Sapiro is still dead, and they need to seek assistance from Ascano for supplies. Aquil holds her hand as she leaves and offered to accompany her. Pirena meets with two bandidos and offered them gold to look for Gurna, promising more should they find her. Danaya and Aquil obtain food from two barbaros. Danaya and Aquil sense the arrival of Hathors, who attacked them. Aquil was almost slain until Alira Naswen arrived and saved him. Aquil embraced her, while Danaya looked at them. Aquil asked what happened to Alira Naswen. Alira Naswen said she was able to escape with some Encantados from the Hathors. Aquil said he is glad to be with her again, and embraced her again. Danaya took out the Earth Gem and strikes a Hathor. Danaya told them to stop embracing and to return to their camp. Gurna saw what happened. Back at Lireo, Hitano asked Mayca where LilaSari is. Mayca said she is in her room with the king, so he cannot disturb her anymore. Pirena arrives and asked Hitano who LilaSari is. Hitano told her to ask Cassiopea, who raised LilaSari. Pirena knocked Hitano out before leaving. Agua said she has a bad feeling. She tells turtle-Alena that it is not right for her to choose Alena's fate, so Alena should choose on her own. Agua picked the fruit chosen by Alena. Ether sees through clairvoyance that Alena is about to return. She says is cannot be, for she would be an obstacle to her son. Kahlil wakes up and becomes afraid of Ether. Ether tells him not to be afraid of her, and spews forth birds to lead Kahlil back to Lireo. Cassiopea appears to Pirena. Pirena deduces that LilaSari's mother must also be powerful, so she asked Cassiopea who she is. Cassiopea says she cannot tell Pirena who LilaSari's mother is, for even LilaSari's mother doesn't know. Cassiopea advised Pirena to reconcile with her sisters. Pirena rejects this notion and teleports away. Cassiopea said that a time will come that the sisters would reunite. LilaSari wakes up and looks for Hagorn, who was no longer there. She noticed a small box moving. She looked for its key, and noticed it in one of the pieces above Hagorn's map of Encantadia. LilaSari thought it was wise — hidden in plain sight. She opens the box and obtains the crystal necklace where she sees Lira sleeping within. Trivia *Ybarro calls Amihan Mahal kong Reyna (my beloved Queen) instead of Mahal na Reyna, which is proper style for addressing a queen, the Tagalog equivalent to "Her Majesty." *Danaya meets and battles LilaSari for the first time in this episode. Their meeting is not only loved by netizens but also has a lot of reference and nods to the Old Danaya. Memorable Quotes